We propose to develop and implement a coordinated, broad-based multidisciplinary curriculum for tuberculosis within the University of Missouri-Kansas City, School of Medicine and its allied facilities. The proposed curriculum will provide educational interVentions for health care providers at all levels including community physicians and nurses. In addition, community outreach efforts by health care providers who have received cultural sensitivity training will extend to lay persons within the metropolitan Kansas City area. Successful implementation of the proposal will reduce the incidence of tuberculosis in the community as health care providers and "at-risk" populations will have improved knowledge related to the prevention, diagnosis and treatment of tuberculosis. Specific aims of the project: Implement the multidisciplinary educational program throughout the entire six years of medical school at UMKC-SOM. 2. Formulate and execute a multidisciplinary program for graduate and postgraduate physicians at UMKC-SOM. 3. Generate self-assessment and educational programs for faculty, community physicians, and nurses who provide care for populations "at-risk" for tuberculosis. 4. Produce a training program specifically aimed at minority medical students which will train them for community education of minority patients "at-risk" for tuberculosis. 5. Institute a mandatory skin-testing system for all health care providers in the UMKC-SOM system. 6. Foster the development of responsibly trained faculty, community physicians and allied health care providers who can educate peers within the community. 7. Facilitate portability of all educational interventions such that they might be reproduced at other institutions. Educational interventions and assessment: A competence-based learning program for tuberculosis, currently being developed will be utilized for health care-providers; in addition, problem-based learning and case-based presentations will be employed. Skills stations, ethical symposia, tuberculosis conferences and clinics will be developed. Videotapes will be produced following cultural sensitivity training for use within minority patients at allied facilities. Educational assessment techniques include: questionnaires, pre and post testing, OSCEs, computer-based self assessments, medical record review, improvement in clinical performance, and evaluations of frequency of use of self-assessment programs and new course offerings. Baseline data will be collected during the 1994-1995 year to serve in comparison to results achieved following interventions as delineated in the proposal.